The conventional endless tape used in car stereos is run in record or reproduce mode at a tape speed of 9.5 cm/sec. Endless video tape must be run at a speed of at least 2 m/sec., usually at least 5 m/sec., if the purpose is to record and reproduce video signals rather than audio signals. Running the conventional endless tape at a speed in the range of from 2 to 10 m/sec. has the following problems:
(1) Recording and reproduction of a video signal is impossible;
(2) The tape does not run consistently and within 30 hours, it becomes practically unfit for further running.
The first problem is that of the magnetic layer. This can be solved by using a magnetic Co-Fe base, CrO.sub.2 or alloy powder as in 1/2 inch wide video tape. But to solve the second problem, a new technique has been necessary, because when the conventional endless tape is run at 2 to 10 m/sec. for 30 hours, wrinkles from cinching, abnormally high tape tension, and flaking of the lubricant layer make the tape unfit for further running.